1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to forming semiconductor fins for use in making semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to forming the semiconductor fins using a sacrificial fin.
2. Related Art
The use of semiconductor fins in making semiconductor devices provides advantages over planar semiconductor devices. Transistors having a fin for the channel can be made to have lower leakage and higher drive because the gate, being on two sides of the channel, has more control of the channel. One of the desires generally relevant to semiconductor devices, including those using semiconductor fins, is to increase the density; to increase the number of devices in a given area. In the case of semiconductor fins, the minimum fins spacing is lithographically limited. Transistors using fins, however, are not expected to fit all of the requirements of an integrated circuit design. Thus, one issue is integrating the fins with planar transistors while improving density.
Thus, there is a need to improve the density of semiconductor devices using fins while also having desirable electrical characteristics, and a further desire is to efficiently integrate semiconductor fins with planar transistors.